Invisible
by Nordic Cat
Summary: One-shot. Jack decides to pay adult Jamie a visit before Spring, but Jamie does not see him anymore. Jack spends a restless night plagued by Nightmares that bring fear of being alone once again. And what will happen when Bunny decides to ignore the winter sprite when he seeks comfort? Lots of angst and hurt, and comfort in the end. Bunny/Crying!Jack


Jack was sitting on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper in Russia, making it snow softly by waving his staff slowly from side to side.

The Wind gently tousled his hair as a show of affection. Jack smiled one of his trademark smiles at the Wind, and leaned into it as if it had taken a physical form.

Wind was Jack's best friend and would always be. They shared so much in common, both loved fun and mischief to name but a few things. They held a silent understanding for each other; they didn't really have to speak in words to understand whenever the other was happy or upset. Jack still liked to talk to the wind, it made him feel safe and eased some of his loneliness. Many spirits had thought that Jack was talking to himself when in reality he was talking with the Wind.

Although Wind was a powerful and free being, that could not be controlled nor forced to obey at will; the Wind was also someone that had stayed at Jack's side through all of Jack's 300 lonely years, never leaving his side. Jack trusted the Wind with his own life, well, maybe metaphorically since he wasn't exactly in the book of the living, but he was sure that Wind felt the same and trusted him just as much.

The funny thing about the Wind was that it was Jack's first contact to the spirit world, not MiM. It was the Wind that first had noticed Jack first after his birth from the pond in Burgess, and welcomed him to the spirit world. Jack still didn't trust Man in Moon very much, since he practically abandoned him after his rebirth, and so he liked to believe that the Wind was the first being he ever spoke and related with.

Sometimes Jack wished that the Wind's friendship was all he needed, but by believing that he would just be fooling himself. Jack knew that he was touch starved and despite the Wind's efforts he found himself many times wishing for physical contact. He knew that his craving for physical touches saddened the Wind, that it's soothing touches were not enough, but Wind also understood that Jack could not help it. After joining the Guardians Jack finally got the attention and love he so desperately sought, and it quickly filled that missing piece in him. The Wind couldn't have been happier for his friend, Jack seemed to be in high spirits just about all the time after the Nightmare Kings defeat.

But of course there were bad days as well. Really bad days were days when children that had yet to believe in Jack walked through said spirit. Those days, although few, hurt the ice child immensely and although Jack tried to shake it off with a smile; the Wind could sense the hurt in the boy.

Being finished with spreading his last snow for the season, Jack stood up and turned around so his back was turned towards the vast city. With a smile plastered on his face he let himself fall backwards over the edge of the skyscraper.

He could hear the Wind whizzing in his ears as he picked up speed, plummeting towards the ground faster and faster. He turned around in the air and faced the quickly approaching pavement. He let out a hearty laugh when Wind caught him only a few meters from the ground, but kept Jack flying at high speed at a low level so that he could spread some ice from his staff onto the sidewalk as he flew. Jack looked over his shoulder and let out a playful laugh when he saw people trying not to slip on the ice he just created.

Wind slowly lifted Jack higher into the air. He knew the boy all too well, that would be enough for this winter, it was time to head home.

* * *

The Wind put Jack gently down on the sidewalk in Burgess. Jack thanked the Wind and started to make his way towards Jamie's house. Jamie was now an adult, he had a family, wife and kids, and lived in a beautiful small house at the edge of town. Jamie had been very busy since his wife had twins a few summers ago, but Jack checked on them regularly. He usually visited Jamie a few times a year, though the last time Jack visited his friend was when the twins were born, he had only watched them from afar. He thought that it was an important family happening so he chose to stay outside, watching Jamie through the window who was holding the newborn children in his arms.

Jack smiled at the memory, the proud look in Jamie's eyes forever etched into his mind. He made his way to the Bennett house, humming a low tune and swinging his staff from one hand to the other. Approaching the house of his friend he heard laughs and chatter from the garden, and so he made his way around the corner of the house. Jamie and his family were playing in the remaining snow in the backyard, the twins making snowballs of what little snow remained, it was soon Easter after all so there was not much. Jack crossed his arms on the fence that surrounded the garden, and leaned forward so that his chin was resting on his arms. He smiled happily at the new family, watching the kids run around and Jamie cheering them on. After a while Jack thought that it was time to greet his old friend, and he jumped over the fence.

"Hi Jamie!" Jack greeted as he made his way towards the brown haired adult. However he received no response.

"It's been a while! I see you have had your hands full, and this might come a little late; but congratulations." Jack continued with a smile and halted beside his friend. Jamie did not turn towards Jack nor did he say anything. Jack frowned. _Did he not hear me over the children's chatter?_ He went to put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Jami-"

His hand went right through.

The feeling of being punched in the gut a hundred times would quite accurately describe the pain Jack felt at that moment. He yelped and instinctively drew his hand back as if burned. _This could not be happening. _Jack felt nauseous and his head started pounding. _This cannot be happening. __There is no way, it has to be __some kind of__ misunderstanding. _The feeling in his stomach intensified and he felt himself starting to sweat. Jack stared at his hand eyes wide as if not believing that what happened was true. _There's no way, he promised, Jamie promised that he would believe in me, always! _He could feel himself start shaking violently. Wind noticed Jack's growing distress and tried to comfort the child. But Jack was in his own world where he could hear nor see nothing that was happening around him. In his mind the scene played over and over again; his hand sinking through Jamie's shoulder.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ His mind chanted,screamed, as he was staring down at his shaking hand. _Why? Why does he not see me? What did I do wrong? _The questions started racing through his head as he felt tears coming to his eyes. He snapped out of his temporary paralysis when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. It was Jamie and his wife, carrying two drowsy twins in their arms, playtime was over. Jack saw in slow motion as they both walked towards him but he was frozen.

Never had Jack felt such agony. Not even the worst kind of torture could have measured up to the feeling of being walked through by four persons simultaneously. This pain was both of physical and mental pain. Jack let out a silent scream as he dropped his staff and fell on his knees onto the slightly snowy earth. Jamie and his family disappeared inside not aware of that they left behind a broken spirit.

Jack was trying to catch his breath but failed miserably. He watched as the tears streaming down his face froze and fell to the ground. He gasped and let out a pained sob as he slowly started to get some air into his lungs.

Jack didn't know how long he stayed in that position, but it felt as an eternity. Wind tried to calm down the sobbing child, but realized that there was nothing it could do but to stay beside the emotionally broken ice spirit.

After nearly half an hour Jack stopped crying. Then he shifted so that he sat on his knees and slowly turned his gaze to the settling sun, tear tracks visible on his pale cheeks. He was dead quiet which concerned Wind, Jack was never quiet after being walked through, he always tried to laugh and belittle what just had happened. Jack sat there for a long time, the Wind growing distressed over the boy's condition, the boy being all too quiet for its liking.

Just when Wind thought about calling for help Jack slowly lifted his arm to wipe off the dried tears that were plastered on his cheeks. Then a deep sigh could be heard as Jack slowly stood up, his footing a bit wobbly after sitting in the same position for so long. Jack inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Aside from his eyes being red rimmed, any other soul would not have noticed anything unusual in Jack's ice blue eyes. But Wind, yes the Wind noticed. It was as if a big piece of Jack's soul was missing, Wind knew this look that screamed despair and pain, it had seen the same expression on the boy too many times before, but now it was worse than before.

"I'm alright." Jack said in a raspy voice. The Wind was very happy to hear it's frost child speak again and twirled around Jack as if trying to hug him. Jack closed his eyes again and smiled weakly at the Wind's attempt to comfort him by tousling his hair softly.

"Thank you. You know, for being here." he said. Wind thought that Jack was silly, of course; this is what friends are for. Jack let out a small, tired laugh.

"I'm really beat, think you could take me home?"

* * *

Jack didn't sleep well that night. Not that he usually did but at least they were not nights plagued by nightmares.

In his nightmares there was not only Jamie, but the other Burgess kids, all now adults though, and the Guardians. One after another his first human believers had walked through him. The Guardians had told Jack the things he was most afraid of; that he was not wanted, he was a nuisance, and that he should never had been trusted the job of a Guardian. As if that had not been enough; the Guardians, just as the children, had walked through him. Jack woke up drenched in sweat and head pounding, he chanted to himself over and over that it had just been a dream and that Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth would never say such things and never ever stop believing in him. He was not sure even if other spirits could walk through each other. _It's impossible, right? _

_It has to be. _He didn't want to be alone again. He_ can't_ be alone again.

Getting out of bed in his small cave close to his pond in Burgess, Jack made his way outside. Wind greeted him with a soft howl. Stretching his limbs and taking a deep breath of fresh air Jack flew up in a tree and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and crossing his arms over them. His mind was still filled with the bad dreams he had and he felt very tired, mostly emotionally. He really needed someone to comfort him, although he would never admit that to anyone. Jack was still very bad at seeking comfort in others and although he knew that the Guardians wouldn't turn him away, but he was still very much afraid. Blame it on the three hundred years of near solitude, Jack snorted. He had always taken care of himself, so he didn't want to seem helpless by asking for help in any way. But he knew he had to talk about his problems with the others sooner or later.

He had been avoiding the issue for a long time, always changing the subject or just simply flying off in the middle of a conversation he did not like. That was so like him; fleeing when he felt scared or insecure. Truth to be told he wished them to stop him from running away so that he could let it all out, but he was way too proud to let himself get caught on purpose. Jack let out a frustrated cry and buried his head in his folded arms.

"Why does it have to be so hard?_" _he asked himself.

After a while Jack tilted his head to the side. He let his eyes rest on the slowly melting snow that still was left on the ground. Soon there would be spring on every continent. Spring. Bunny. _Yeah, guess Bunny is pretty busy right now. _Last time Jack had seen Bunny was many many months ago when, not surprisingly, a conversation he and Bunny had had tuned uncomfortable for Jack. He had of course fled the scene, leaving the kangaroo yelling after him. He now realized how childish he had been. Bunny was only trying to help him. He felt a tear slip down his cheek which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve. He was just so tired and wanted to stop running away.

_Fine. _

At that moment Jack made up his mind. He was going to firstly apologize to the large rabbit for acting like a brat earlier, and then he would _make_ Bunny listen to all the things troubling him. Bunny could be really hard headed, stubborn, rude and straight-to-the-point, but right now it was exactly what Jack needed. Jack needed, _wanted_ someone to just listen to him without interruptions and get their honest opinion about the matter without overreacting. And who else would fit that picture better than Bunny?

* * *

Bunnymund sat on top of a lush, steep green hill in his Warren painting eggs and humming a low tune. Spring was just around the corner and he was way a head of his schedule; he had gotten most of his googies painted already and it was only the beginning of March. This was going to be a perfect Easter.

_Or maybe not, _he huffed in mild irritation when he felt the familiar scent of pine and mint indicating the winter sprites arrival. _Hope that larrikin isn't on one of 'is prankster moods this time, ah ain't really looking forward ta cleanin' up afterward again'..._

Bunnymund made no attempt to get up from the green hill to greet the sudden visitor, he was working on a very delicate pattern on his googie and had to focus utterly on the task at hand without any distractions.

_Sure_ J_ack could wait a bit._

Jack was a bit surprised that Bunny wasn't there to greet him as he usually was, the rabbit had a habit of always showing up and unintentionally jump scare him just after he'd land in the Warren. _Oh well, maybe he's sleeping or something. _Jack walked slow taking in the magnificent presence of the green and simply breathtaking sanctuary. He felt the soft grass under his bare feet and took in the sweet smell of spring air. He walked slower than usual, going through his head how he'd start the conversation casually and what he wanted to say, and how.

"Heeey! Bunny! I'm really sorry about last time, I just...Nonono too direct.." he mumbled. "Bunny, it's really good to see you! How' you been lately?... Hmm that's not too bad, but does it sound a bit desperate? " Jack fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, not sure at all what to say. He felt scared and his heart was beating fast and his hands were sweaty.

"You're trying too hard, just do it way you usually do." he told himself. "Yeah I'll do just that. Act normal. Normal... Piece of cake."

After a bit of searching he finally found Bunny sitting on top of a big hill, back facing the ice sprite. _Hu__h__, so he wasn't sleeping? Then why didn't he come and greet me? _Jack could not deny the nagging feeling he got at that moment, his brain trying desperately to find some explanation for Bunny's behavior. Jack stopped at the foot of the hill. It was as his legs refused to move and he noticed that he was shaking slightly. _What? Why am I.._ Shaking his head off the bad thoughts he turned his head once again to the figure sitting on top of the hill. He cleared his throat.

"Bunny!" he smiled nervously as he let the kangaroo's name slip his pale lips.

But there was no reaction. Not a hello, not a even a growl, nothing. Jack's smile faded in an instant.

"Bunny?" his voice was now much quieter, he almost whispered the name. But once again, nothing. The thought he had earlier that day crossed his mind. _The guardians would never stop believing in him. Right? _

The small movement of Bunny's ears went unnoticed by Jack.

Jack stared at his hand, once again noticing his shaking, but this time he also got a dejá vú. The image of his hand sinking through Jamies shoulder was on repeat inside his head. But this time it wasn't Jamies shoulder. It was Bunny's.

Jack began to feel the familiar feeling of nausea and started to breathe faster, letting out short ragged breaths in pace with the rapidly increasing dread and panic within him. The pounding in his head intensified, his eyes widening in disbelief as his lower lip started to tremble, last night's nightmares haunting him. _Why? Why can't Bunny hear me? _He already knew the answer.

He tried calling Bunny's name once more but no sound came out. Tears started forming in his eyes as he lowered his gaze. Bunny didn't believe in him, no-one did anymore.

_I am_ _all alone again. _That thought was the final push so he screamed.

* * *

Bunny was just about finished painting his googie when he heard Jack scream. He had never heard Jack scream that way. It was a truly pained cry with so much desperation that it made Bunny drop the egg and quickly jump to his feet. Turning around he got a good look at the boy. Jack was standing at the base of the hill, his hands covering both of his ears and his eyes were shut tightly. Tears were streaming down the poor boy's face and Aster noticed dark bags under the winter spirit's eyes.

Bunnymund quickly hopped down the hill but before he could reach the distressed boy, he was pushed onto his back back by a powerful gust of wind. The temperature started dropping rapidly, the wind getting stronger by the second. Bunny watched in both fascination and horror as the frost child started glowing and began floating above ground, without his staff. Snow started falling in the green Warren, quickly painting the landscape white.

He had seen the same thing happening once before, and the outcome was not pretty. The blizzard of '68.

"Jack!" Bunny had no idea what had upset the kid to this extent, but he knew he had to stop Jack before said sprite could get himself hurt. The wind howled around Jack, who strangely seemed to be the source of it. Bunnymund started shivering due to the cold, the temperature was definitely under freezing point. The once lush spring scenery looked more like a snowy tundra, and the snowfall showed no sign of stopping. The paint river was now solid ice, flowers and bushes were completely covered in a thick, white coat, as did the numerous tunnels of the Warren.

The snowfall was so thick that Bunny had trouble seeing anything further than a few meters in front of him. He could still see Jack thanks to the glowing but he could get nowhere near the boy since the powerful wind kept him at a distance. Jack let out a wet sob that released a new explosion of winter magic. Before Bunnymund could react there was a huge rumble from behind him and he turned around just in time to see a huge mass of snow gliding towards him, fast. The large amount of snow had triggered an avalanche that came crashing down on Bunny.

* * *

Bunny didn't know how long he'd been out cold, but when he came to he saw only darkness. Then he remembered the avalanche and Jack, and started digging himself out of the snow. He had to see if Jack was ok. Soon he saw a string of light coming through the snow and he pushed his head through. The Warren was dead quiet. Bunny didn't like that. What had happened to Jack? He hopped out of the hole, ignoring the fact that his Warren was no longer green, lush nor warm. His ears were constantly moving, trying to pick up any sound, while he trudged through the deep snow. His whiskers twitched as he picked up a familiar scent of mint. His heart started racing when he saw a piece of Jack's blue hoodie peeking from under the snow. Sprinting as fast as his stiff joints allowed him, he made his way to the unmoving boy resting under the snow. He dug through the heavy white blanket ignoring the protests of his already freezing paws.

The frost spirit seemed to be unharmed, at least externally and Bunny found himself letting out a shaky breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Jack was laying on his back and his staff was nowhere to be seen. Bunny pressed his ear to Jack's chest.

There was no heartbeat.

Bunny started panicking and was about to stand up when he felt a weak pull of the fur of his right leg. He looked down to see a pale hand feebly trying to hold on, as if trying to stop him from leaving, even if he had not intended to do that. He kneeled again.

"Jack? Mate, can ya hear me?" Bunny looked worriedly at Jack's face as the winter sprite's eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed to be a bit disoriented and looked around until his eyes seemed to find and then focus on Bunny's green ones. To Bunnymund's surprise Jack's eyes started tearing up and he smiled. It was not a happy smile nor a sad one. It was one of confusion and disbelief.

"You can see me?"

Bunny was taken back by Jack's question. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Of course mate, why wouldn't ah be able to see ya?" He asked while putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Frostbite, what happened?" At that comment and touch Jack grimaced, clearly trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall any second.

Jack pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes when he felt the first tear slip down the corner of his eye.

"Jamie.. He... walked right t-through me. And in the nightmare... not only Jamie and the others, but y-you and N-North, Sandy... even Tooth t-too..." Jack choked out. "You... when you didn't a-answer me, I thought... I thought..." He could not finish his sentence since he was now sobbing loudly. He felt himself get lifted from the ground by strong arms and before he knew it he was surrounded by what felt like a thick furry blanket. He was sitting in Bunny's lap and the Pooka was now hugging him with all his might. Jack had no choice but to hug back and cry into the larger being's chest.

"Ahm sorry, Jack. Ahm so sorry that ah ignored you, that was wrong of me, ah will never do it again. Please forgive me" _Crikey, how could ah be so stupid, ya__ can't just ignore someone who's been alone for 300 years! _He scolded himself. "You oughta know that _nothing _could ever stop me from believing in ya. Nothing, ever." He gently stroked Jack's soft, white hair while his left arm was tugged tightly around the smaller male's frame. They stayed like that until Jack had calmed down, from body wrecking sobs to making small, muffled hiccuping noises. Jack pushed gently at Bunny's chest, taking a peek at the older Guardian's face. Bunny wasn't a least bit angry, which surprised him; he had just caused a huge blizzard and... The realization dawned him and he looked around. Trees, bushes and big parts of what seemed like some kind of stone statues lay scattered in the now white Warren, and no green were to be seen, anywhere. _Oh, no. __What have I done?_

"Bunny... The Warren." He said with a lump in his throat. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" He pushed himself up from Bunny's warm embrace and took a few steps back with wobbly legs and eyed the vast sanctuary. His lower lip started to tremble. "Pitch was right, I make a mess of everything." He whispered to himself. If not for Bunny's good hearing he would have missed it. Bunny stood up and approached the winter sprite.

"Snowflake." He said putting both of his paws on Jack's shoulders. Jack's eyes snapped back to Bunny's green ones, eyes red rimmed and new tears threatening to fall. "It's all right. The snow will probably melt in a few hours, and the damaged parts of mah Warren can be repaired. Easter is _not_ ruined. " Tears slipped down Jack face.

"But, your eggs..."

"They're fine, ah have 'em tucked away in a safe place. A safety measure ah came up with, ya see, after what _Pitch_ did." He put emphasis on the Nightmare Kings name, not wanting Jack to blame himself for what happened so many years ago. Tears were still streaming down Jack's face and his eyes still shone of doubt. The Pooka sighed softly and drew Jack into another hug, which the boy returned without hesitation.

"It's all right. No harm done."

"Thank you Bunny. Really, thank you so much." Jack tightened the hug and Bunny could feel his fur getting wet once more. He nuzzled the top of Jack's head with his nose.

"No problem, Snowflake. Ah will be there for you. Always."

That promise was never broken.

* * *

**A/N: Jack has no heartbeat since he is practically dead, but Bunny doesn't know that yet. (btw sorry for my fail wannabe-Australian accent)**

**Oh and Jamie didn't stop _believing_, but he kind of forgot about Jack since he had so many other things going on is his life. **

**It's like, sometimes if you haven't thought of certain people that you know/knew in a long long time, → you to forget these people. And if you cannot remember these people even exist, how can you believe in them? If Jack had been mortal Jamie could have seen him and _then_ remember, but since the belief part is missing, Jack was invisible. That's the reasoning behind this, hope it sounds logical, if not, just ignore that and think whatever you want the explanation to be :3. I was thinking that Jamie would later on remember Jack and thus start to believe again in him. **

**And Jack sitting in Bunny's lap sounded waaaaay more perverted in my mind. Hooray for Jackrabbit!**

**Oh and this is my first fic :o So I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is pretty far from my native language. And if you see some weird numbers/text such as 55555555555ffffffffffff or something, let me know. My cat walked over my keyboard while I was editing :D**


End file.
